Through the Eyes of a Merc
by JesterGod
Summary: I do not own mechwarrior, but would love to. Give me some feedback on it, actual feedback, not just
1. Chapter 1

1.  
  
"Goddamn, this is not my day." I muttered as I fight the controls of my mech as it shuts down from overheating. As I try to restart it, I watch as death on two metal legs, a fully armed Atlas, comes my way. "Come on you piece of shit, start up!" was the mantra being offered from my lips. Over my com, I hear, in a very broken up voice, "need some help?" What the hell? The Atlas stops, right in front of me. I look up and notice that it's not registering as enemy mech. its' signal was being verified as one of our boys. Its faint, like its been rigged, but the coloring is of the rival clan's. OH HELL YEAH! Right then, my mech starts back up, restarting and coming up, heat nominal, weapons coming back online except for my pulse laser which is not registering at all. I look over and notice my weapon has been destroyed. That isn't a good thing, but its not too bad because now my mech will be cooler. "Any mechs in the area? My com was knocked out for a bit." I bark into the mic to my newfound buddy. "None found or reported. All of them clan bastards bugged out." My reply came back. Good. Less of a threat to my health as I waddle my damaged mech back to the mobile field base for repairs so I can haul ass to the drop ship. I was pissed too; this was one hellova hose up. My alpha will hear about this.  
  
I'm not one to complain, but when we were sent into this mistake of a mission, we were under the impression that it would be at most, a couple of Thors, and a couple light mechs, not the 2 Atlas's and small battalion of armored mechs. Thank god that the Atlas I went up against wasn't too well armored. A small mistake on the clan's part, but never again will they try that again. In my Loki, all that I lost was about 2 heat sinks, my pulse laser, and all the rockets I had for my MRM. It took all of them, plus my 2 ER large lasers to bring him down. I had the speed advantage, but not by much. Thankfully, it was a night mission as well, that saved us on the surprise end of it.  
  
"Salvage team on the move, looks like good salvage boys, you may have got yourself a new mech or two, plus some more goodies." Good salvage, maybe I can angle my alpha to let me upgrade my mech from my kill. Shit, I have enough creds for a better mech, maybe a Vulture, or the Uzell I've had my eye on for so long. I shake the cobwebs out of my head and start getting my bearings so I can find the MFB to get fixed up enough to get home. I look down and realize that my radar isn't working. Damnit, this is going to be like a death march if I can't get it working. "Connor, give me some back up, will ya? My radar is toast." I look over and see my reply as the driver of the newly acquired Atlas makes it look like it nods. A wicked grin creeps up my lips as I think to myself, this is going to be fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
  
We creep along the landscape on the way to our MFB's to find that one has been destroyed, and another has been damaged. Static comes over my headset as the driver of the damaged MFB explains the details of what is going on. It seems that their ground support was scattered across the landscape by a Chimera with 3 helicopter's for air support. I knew we should have had more than 4 Bulldogs for cover, but it wasn't my call. My alpha is going to be pissed. I move into position and shut down my mech as I get what repairs done as I can. "All clear," the crew leader tells me. I start my mech up and smile as my radar comes back online and I get a weapons check. Quarter load of MRM missles, the rest were leveled when one of the MFB's went up in smoke. Was a shame too, those aren't cheap, but then again, I get paid to join this pitiful squad, and I don't have to pay for ammo, so I don't question too much. "So what's the damage, chief?" I ask to see how much more I can take. "Hydraulic problem with your left leg, due to shrapnel, and the pulse laser is just gone, nothing we can do about that. Radar is all fixed, just some severed wires and a down coupling. We had a spare so we were able to fix that. Heat sinks are dead, had more in the MFB that was damaged, that was due to being shot at though. We have more on the Dropship. Everything that survived though is now nominal. Happy hunting!"  
  
Oh goody, I get to have some firepower, but not enough. I'm going to get going back to the drop ship, get my ass off of this rock. "So how did you guys defend yourselves after your back up got dusted?" I ask. "We had our engineers jury rig an EPPC to one of our MFB's and fired away until it overheated, which was one or two shots," was my reply. Nice idea, I thought. Just then I hear alarms go off and see people start scrambling.  
  
"What's all the commotion about? My scope shows negative contact."  
  
"An Atlas, coming our way, can't explain it, but it shows no contact either, just like its transmitting on our freq as a friendly, but the colors are of the other clan!"  
  
Oh shit, their going to try to dust one of our friendlies in a pirated mech!  
  
"Stand down! He's a friendly, its Connor in a mech he salvaged!" I shout on my mic while using my computer to transmit an all clear code. Shit, better work fast, is all I can think as I hear the EPPC charge over the wine of the alarms. I get a confirm code broadcasted back and the alarm klaxons stop and everyone calm down. Over my headset, I hear, "Stand down, this is a friendly, Clan affiliation Smoke Jaguar. I repeat, stand down!"  
  
Connor comes up slowly, armaments pointed skyward. He moves into position for the MFB's to repair him and repaint his mech.  
  
I smile as I ask the chief if he has enough support from the new Atlas to be safe enough to head back to the dropship.  
  
They smile and give me the signal to bug out. Time to head back to the drop ship. 


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
  
I'm keeping pretty good pace, slow but steady through the hills. So far, 50 klicks out and not a blip on my rader. I'm only going along at about 70kph, but that's due to the lack of heatsinks. All of a sudden, I see a pulse from a medium laser miss me by about 50 meters. I check my radar and nothing's lit up on it. I turn my mech at the hips, keeping an eye on the way my legs are going and increase magnification on my HUD to see what I can see. "2 clan Ravens," I mutter to myself. This is going to be fun.  
  
I check my armament and take a quick inventory, making sure to switch my weapons grouping so I don't have to waste my MRM's to take out these little scags. My display is kind of glitchy, but this is what it shows me:  
  
Active  
1. ER-Lg. Laser  
ER-Lg. Laser  
2. MRM (125)  
  
Non Active  
1. Med. Pulse Laser  
  
Great, this is just what I need. The attention of 2 fully armed (probably) Ravens with their radar's passive and myself with only 2 ERL's and a small amount of MRM's. Switching displays on my HUD and I realize that the techs at the MFB's fixed my targeting computer. That just helped out a lot. If I can manuever fast enough, I can always pull a trick which has helped out in the past. Aim for the hip actuator and pull an Alpha strike and fire everything at once, taking their leg out almost and slowing them down to a limp. The only down side to this is that there are 2 of them, and one of me. That one strike is going to just about overheat my mech. I do have a full tank of coolant though to help out, but the weapons need to recycle though and that takes time. I can fire at one, knock it down and flush my system while on the run, making a second pass to take the other one out. These clowns already proved that they can't aim too quickly, which gives me a small advantage.   
  
Right about then, my system flickers like my main CPU is trying to short out. "C'mon baby, keep it together for just a little longer," I talk to my mech. I know what you are thinking, I must be nuts talking to my mech, but if you ask any seasoned mech driver, you'll see that its not uncommon. I swear these bastards have feelings or souls or some thing like that. My system rights itself, and I switch my weapons for an Alpha strike, and start stalking in full speed to one of the 2 Ravens. I train my scanners on the Hip Acutator of the mech on my left and keep him targeted. The clanner's try to both flank me, leaving a gap in between them, something I can use to my advantage. I bolt in between them, rotating my torso to the left and fire a quick Alpha strike directly to where I was targetting.  
  
"Heat level critical, shutdown Emminant," my Computer tells me. Not what I wanted to hear, but its what I have been expecting. I hit the flashing button marked "Shutdown Override" and start flushing my system with coolant. "Shutdown Overridden." Music to my ears. I check my heat and notice it drops into the normal range, my weapons are almost done recycling. Looking back on my cam, I see the mech I dropped getting up, the hip shot rendering the mech's leg useless, slowing him down to a crawl. I circle around for the second strike and fire as soon as my weapons are able to. The mech falls over backward as my shot hits him head on. This is going to be a little easier.  
  
I start to hightail it out of there, but I forgot to flush my system to get rid of the heat. "Shutting down" is the last thing I hear before my mech stops in its tracks and shuts down. Great, I'm neck deep in crap in unfriendly territory. I desparately try starting my mech back up, trying everything from soothing words to rapid fire cussing as I hit the power up switch repeatedly, giving the mech 5 seconds in between hits to give it a chance to start up. My mech comes alive once more. I flush my coolant level and bolt as fast as I can toward the location of where the dropship is suppose to be.  
  
Thank God for small miracles. 


End file.
